


A Lost Boy

by AngellaCrickett



Series: "Flash" Fictions [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Legends Season One, Barry and Iris are Dating, Barry is Investigating Wells, Carter and Kendra Came to Central City Married, Classics Retelling, Everyone has superpowers, F/M, Flash Season 1, Iris West Has No Fear, Kendra and Iris are Best Friends, Legends in Central City, Peter Pan - Freeform, Savage is the Worst, The Legends are Awesome, Wally Grew Up Part of the Family, Wally is a Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellaCrickett/pseuds/AngellaCrickett
Summary: AU Where the Legends of Tomorrow set up shop in Central City instead of tearing across time trying to find Vandal Savage. As Barry and Iris befriend couple Kendra and Carter they become personally invested in saving the lives of their friends. Trying to keep her superhero-obsessed kid brother Wally out of danger, Iris must decide how she must play her part, because Vandal Savage is closing in…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next part in my "Flash" Fictions series. I think that this one was my favorite to write, which is why it ended up being the longest! 
> 
> I had so much fun creating this story! I loved writing Team Flash partnering with the Legends, mostly because it gave me another chance to write Sara Lance, even if she isn't the star! Also Kendra and Iris as friends is a thing that needs to happen!
> 
> If this pairing or story is not your cup of tea, see the notes at the bottom for a list of the one-shots in the series, they cover a variety of ships/stories to suit everyone's fancy!

  
“Iris! Tell us another story!” My little brother Wally yelled, jumping up and down on my bed. He sat down and looked at me, holding the stuffed dog that he had had forever.

My best friend Kendra, who was “too old” for stories, buried her face in a textbook. Wally was looking at me so I went on.

“What kind of story do you want to hear?” I asked him, he thought about it.

“I want to hear about The Flash!” He shouted, throwing himself down on the bed, clinging to his action figure.

“The Flash is a vigilante,” Kendra said. “I mean what kind of person purposefully endangers the lives of others? We have the police force. Also, Legends, what kind of a name is that?”

“The Flash is a hero!” Wally yelled his face screwing up, speaking with enough conviction t convince a jury. “I say so!”

“Oh, Wally…” Kendra trailed off, and I stepped in before Wally started to cry.

“Hey let’s just calm down,” I spoke to them. I turned to Wally. “I’ll tell you a story, Wally. You go brush your teeth,” He ran off and I turned to Kendra.

“You have to calm down Kendra,” I whispered, making sure that Wally couldn't hear me. “I know you are nervous about Carter, but he’s fine, Barry won’t let him get hurt.”

Kendra looked at me for a long second, before she let out a deep breath and her eyes filled with tears. “I just can’t stop worrying.” Her arms crossed over her stomach, as she tried to calm herself down.

Wally came back in and looked at us. “Is baby Aldus ok?” He asked with wide eyes as he crossed over to Kendra, staring at her large stomach. Kendra snorted and ruffled his hair, cheering up instantly.

“He’s fine Wally Oly Oxen Free,” She took another deep breath, then sat down on my bed and pulled Wally up next to her. “Let’s listen to your sister’s story together.”

I glanced at Kendra, she shrugged and smiled. “Ok Wally, here you go, The Flash and his noble helpers and their journey to becoming the Legends of Tomorrow!” I began to tell the story, about the local superhero who lived in a jungle with his group of misfit friends that would follow him on wild adventures.

Little did brother know that the stories were more than my imagination. Barry Allen was my boyfriend, and he was The Flash. He lived in the old lumber factory with a bunch of other super people.

His powers enabled him to help others in the city, and he used his powers to help his foster father, my father clean up the city. Through his adventures, he had met others which powers, and they had banded together and had done some actual good in the city.

Kendra’s husband Carter had actually sought us out, the both of them on the run from their old town where a super frightening branch of a strange government agency was chasing them down.  
  
I had been glad to befriend Kendra, even though she was just as powerful as the rest of them, she had been sitting out of being a vigilante for the duration of her pregnancy.

Barry had taken Kendra and me to their base of operations once to look around and reassure ourselves that friends were safe, and I had been shocked at the number of people living in what they called “The Wave Rider.”

Another vigilante named Rip Hunter had donated his ship for the use, and the harbor had ended up being a clever spot to hide their entire operation. They had once been the Lost Boys, but with the introduction of Rip’s master assassin girlfriend Sara, and Kendra, the name had been shifted to Legends of Tomorrow.

I had told Barry about the stories Wally heard every night. He loved them, and would often sit outside the window when I told them, keeping him hidden from Wally’s sight and listen. He once told me that he even told the others about my stories, and they thought they were hilarious.

I looked at the window; I kept it open each night so if Barry came by he could hear. “So what happened next Iris?” Wally asked, even though he had heard this story before.

“Well,” I continued. “Do you know how The Flash and his friends were spotted downtown last weekend?” Wally nodded completely enthralled. “Well, the Flash, the White Canary, and Hawkman had to gain information about the nefarious Harrison Wells…”

“That’s why Hawkman was flying around the town with his super power!” Wally jumped up and began running around the room. “He can fly, he can fly, he can fly!” Wally yelled running around the room.

“Alright Wally, it’s time for you to go to bed,” I grinned at my little brother. “Kendra, will you take him and get him into bed?” Kendra nodded once and grabbed Wally.

“Come on Wally Oly, time for bed.” Kendra carried him to his room, and I checked my phone. I had one message from my father, telling me he was going to be in late tonight. The second was from Barry.

I turned and ran to the window.

“Who is flying now?” a voice asked from the shadows. Barry climbed into my room, his hair dirty and falling into his face, the hint of a red suit showing from under his shirt. He was so cute, tall and strong, he was Wally’s and my hero.

“I believe he was talking about Carter or Hawkman,” I said, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

“It’s good to see you, Iris,” he said, hugging me. “You know Wells came this close to catching me that day.” I nodded. “Rip would have killed me if anything happened to Sara, and I don't even want to think about if anything happened to Carter,” He said, his eyes growing dark.”

“It’s ok,” I said, “Carter is trying to take care of his family, while you take care of yours.” I grinned and kissed him again.

“How is Joe doing?” He asked, swinging himself into the room, trying not to make that much noise.

“He’s doing well, grateful for you guys catching Pied Piper last week. Wants to know how you are doing?”

“We’re good,” Barry said, smiling. “Mick wanted to torch the place instead of me just zipping in, but that’s pretty much my new normal.” He grinned. “Speaking of new normal, I liked that article you wrote for the paper where you had rebranded us the Legends of Tomorrow. Everyone loved it.”

“Well, I thought it was better than The Young Delinquents,” He grinned and ran a hand through my hair.

Then I jumped up and ran and got something from under my bed. “Here,” I said, pushing a file into his hands. “This was all I could get, we didn’t have much on him.”

Barry looked into the bag to see assorted files on the man who had been hunting Carter and Kendra. He looked up at me astonished. “Iris,” he said, crushing me in a hug. “Thank you so much,” he kissed me, and it made it all worth it.

“You need to help our friends,” I said. “Between you, Carter, Killer, Klepto, and Pyro, you pretty have the entire range of the morality ethics spectrum.”

“I will take it to them right now!” he said, running back to the window. “I will be back tomorrow; I like hearing about how amazing The Flash is.” Then he blurred out of sight as he ran out the window.

I stuck my head out the window. “Be safe!” He flashed bask to the window, flashed a brilliant smile at me, them after another kiss disappeared into the darkness.

I turned to see Kendra watching me, “See, everything is going to be fine.” Kendra liked Barry well enough, but without being there herself, the Legends made her worry about Carter’s safety.

“He told me Carter’s fine, besides, you know Mick and Snart, they may look mean but they would never let any of the others get hurt,” I said.

Kendra grinned, one arm still wrapped around her stomach. “Wally would absolutely die if she found out that The Flash his hero, is the love of your life.”

“He’d probably freak out as much as my Dad did when he found out,” I grinned, sinking into a chair and pulling a file towards me.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Kendra sat back down and opened her book. “Ever since we’ve been on the run, I just can't shake the fear that one day Savage is going to catch up to us.”

“Hey, you guys are going to be safe here,” I reassured her, wrapping an arm around her. “The Legends will guarantee it.”

 

* * *

 

“Iris! Wake up!” I jerked up, someone was shaking me.

“What going on!” I gasped, my heart pounding in my throat. Barry was standing in my room, holding me by the shoulders, with his mask still pulled over his face. “Barry?” I asked, trying to calm down.

“Get up!” he yelled pulling me out of my bed. “Come on Iris we need to go now!” he was trying to pull me towards my window, which was wide open.

“Barry!” I screamed, “What’s going on? What happened to you?!” I pushed him away trying to take a better look at him. He had a dark bruise on his face and one of his arms was bleeding.

“We have to go!” He yelled, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me. “Jax and Stein are getting Wally and Carter’s getting Kendra but we have to leave now!”

“Come on Flash!” The light was turned on; Snart was standing there is full gear, behind him, could see the glow from Mick’s gun. They were both standing there looking at us. “Get them out of here now!” He yelled.

“Barry stop! What’s going on?” I pushed at him again, trying to get him to stop and look at me.

Then I heard a crash up on the roof, and a second later both Kendra and Carter were in flight outside my window.

“He found us Iris,” Kendra had her mask on, and looked every bit the warrior goddess she had always been, Carter hovered over her, looking around as if convinced any moment we would be attacked. “Savage found us.”

The blood drained from my face, as I stared at Barry, he was still holding onto me, his face screwed up.

“We need to get Wally out of here.” I turned to Snart, who nodded, before Firestorm walked in the room, leading Wally who looked as if all his dreams had come true.

“The Flash!” He said, his face lighting up. Any other situation it would have been adorable, but now I just needed him to get out of here. I turned to Firestorm.

“Take him to the Wave Rider.” They nodded at me, and to Wally’s delight, he picked him up and they flew out the window. I turned to Barry, “Ok,” I nodded, “Let’s go,”

I nodded, his face hardened, he grabbed my hand and we took off running. He picked me up and in a flash of light and a roar took off into the pitch dark and I clung to him, trusting in him we wouldn’t hit anything.

The second we crossed into the Wave Rider he skidded to a stop, instantly moving away from me and slamming both fists into the wall.

“Barry,” I whispered, walking over and putting a hand on his back, feeling him lean into the touch. He took a step towards me, looking close to breaking. I knew this type of self-destructive behavior, Barry internalized so much guilt about everyone around him. “What happened?”

“Please Iris,” he took my face in his hands and looked at me. “I need you here with me, I can’t get through this for myself.” My heart felt like it was skipping beats as I looked into his eyes. “Savage got Rip,” He whispered. I froze, staring at him horrified. “He’s not dead but…” He trailed off, before pulling me to him and crushing me in a hug.

We stood there for a long moment, enough time for Barry to pull himself together.

“It’s going to be ok,” I told him when he let go. I kissed him, and the hint of a smile crossed his face. “Let’s go find Wally.”

He took my hand and we set off dawn the hall, the first door we came to was the medic bay. I side I could see Rip stretched out on the table with Sara standing over him, looking distraught.

“How is he doing?” Barry asked Ray, who was standing off to the side looking at a wall of scans and diagrams.

“No better no worse,” Ray admitted, and they both glanced over at Sara.

I crossed over to Sara’s side, her eyes were bloodshot and she was holding onto Rip’s hand for dear life, and hadn’t seemed to hear anything we had said.

“Sara,” I put my hand on her shoulder but she flinched away, still not taking her eyes off of Rip. “He’s going to be ok,” I pitched my voice low, not trying to touch her again.

“I can’t lose him,” Sara whispered, and my heart broke for her. “I can’t lose anything else.”

“You’re not going to…” We both looked up to see a look of relief breaking out across both Ray and Barry’s face. “I know what’s wrong, just let me go get the ATOM suit, and I can fix this.”

Ray ran from the room just in time to miss Sara sitting down and burying her face in Rip’s arm. This time she didn't move away when I put my hand on her back.

“Thank you, Iris,” She admitted, her voice full of tears. “Would you mind leaving me alone for a second.”

“Take all the time you need Sara,” Barry said, coming up next to me and taking my hand. I squeezed Sara’s should before leaving her alone with Rip.

“Let’s go find Wally,” I told Barry, not letting go of his hand. “I have the sudden urge to give him a hug.

Barry led me to the heart of the ship, where Wally was having the time of his life.

It seemed he had accepted that his friends Kendra and Carter were superheroes, and was currently running around wearing Kendra’s helmet and running around as Jax and Snart were apparently pretending to fight him.

Kendra was sitting down in one of the control chairs, Carter standing next to her looking concerned, while Professor Stein checked her pulse and asked her questions about how she felt, how the baby felt, and more of the sort.

“Iris!” Wally sprinted over to me, and stopped and stared at Barry for a good two seconds before turning back to me. “You know the Flash! This is the coolest day ever!”

He turned and ran back to Jax, who laughed and continued to pretend to fight him.

“How are you feeling?” I asked Kendra, as Barry and I made our way over to them. “How’s the baby?”

“Well if you don't do anything strenuous for the next few days she and the little guy should be ok,” Stein said, reassuring Carter and Kendra. “Now I better go help Mr. Palmer with Mr. Hunter.”

“We are ok,” Kendra reassured me. She looked up at her husband and bit her lip. “I knew he would find us again, he always does.”

“He hasn't got us yet,” Carter reassured her. “No matter his power, this ship is off the radar, we can gather the troops, make a plan, and end this once in for all.”

“If we need to we can call in reinforcements from Starling City,” Barry offered.

“And we can call National City if we need to,” I added.

“When I go to work Monday Joe and I can do all the research we can, Savage is too big a figure to go unnoticed.” Barry ran his hand through his hair.

 

* * *

  
We stayed on the Wave Rider, the rest of the weekend. My Dad had agreed until we figured out what Savages game was it would be safer for Wally and me to stay put. Wally loved it because it was just like in the stories….

By the end of the weekend, Rip was up and moving again.

“I say we just storm the castle and kill him.” Sara stabbed at the table with a long knife, glancing over at Rip, who was sitting in the Captain’s seat.

“I agree,” Mick growled.

“Nobody wants Savage dead more than I do,” Kendra was sitting with arms crossed over her stomach. “I’d kill him myself if I could, but the last time you all tried…”

“I almost died,” Rip finished for her, and Sara stabbed at the table again.

“Well, as fun as it is to talk circles around the matter,” Snart added his two cents in. “We still haven't gotten around to forming an actual plan.”

In a gust of wind, Barry flashed in, still in his civilian clothes. “I got all I could,” He threw a file down on the table. “As a CSI there isn't a lot of reason why I would be researching Savage.”

“Why don't I do it then?” I asked, and the entire group looked to me. “I mean I am a reporter, just because I don't have superpowers doesn’t mean that I can’t be useful.”

“We can't ask you to put yourself in danger,” Kendra told me, smiling sweetly at me.

“I’ve been in worse danger than this Kendra so why don’t I do something that could you,” I insisted, then turned to look to Barry. “I want to help, I can help.”

“Sounds like you want to become one of us,” Barry said looking at me. “What do you think Iris, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but you are the best reporter in the city. We could use the information you could get for us.”

I thought about Wally, who was off playing with Jax, who Wally had decided was his new “ultimate hero.” Then I looked at Barry, who I loved and I wanted to make sure he was safe. I wanted to protect him, and Kendra, Sara, and all the rest of them. I looked around at the group, they helped the city, so I could do my job to help them.

“Just call me Legendary,” I said, then I kissed him, and I found myself now part of the stories I would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love Peter Pan, the Flash, and the Legends, and I hope this did them justice! Please leave a comment or Kudos to tell me what you think! I'm so happy I managed to squeeze every Legend in the story! I also loved writing Kid Wally and my crack ship Sara/Rip! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please check out others in the series, I'm planning right now for it to be four parts!
> 
> Below is a list of the shows/ships that will be covered, feel free to pick and choose your favorite ship to enjoy! My goal is to appeal to everyone!
> 
> "Flash" Fictions:
> 
> To Feed the Poor: (Robin Hood AU) Flash - Barry/Leonard Cisco/Lisa, No Powers
> 
> Beauty and the Streak: (Beauty and the Beast AU) Flash & Arrow - Barry/Caitlin, Oliver/Felicity, Powers
> 
> Queen and Countrymen: (Lady and the Tramp AU) Arrow & Legends - Sara/Leonard, Laurel/Tommy, Thea/Roy, No Powers
> 
> A Lost Boy: (Peter Pan AU) Flash & Legends - Barry/Iris Kendra/Carter, Rip/Sara, Powers


End file.
